In U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,026 dated Aug. 13, 1991, and owned by the assignee of the instant invention, there is disclosed a yarn package holder for accomodating yarn package tubes of various diameters wherein a contact arm is connected in a cantilevered manner to a base support operatively connected to a creel for a textile machine. A spring assembly is connected to the contact arm which engages the inside wall of a yarn package tube, whereby yarn tubes of various diameters can be accomodated by the holder.
While this holder has been satisfactory for its intended purpose, it has been characterized by certain disadvantages in that it has been found that the yarn packages have to be positioned off-center on the creel. This off-center positioning can cause yarn tension variations which are not acceptable for certain types of yarn, and the off-center position made it difficult to employ this type of package holder for revolving yarn package holders because the off-center design did not permit the package to turn in a manner that will maintain uniform tension as yarn is being run from the package. Furthermore, the spring material in the spring assembly becomes fatigued after long and continued use; thus, losing its biasing force so that the same holder for a small diameter package tube could not be used for a large diameter package tube.
After considerable research and experimentation, the yarn package holder of the present invention has been devised which firmly engages the inside wall of a yarn package tube and is adjustable to accomodate yarn package tubes of various diameters.